


Itadakimasu

by jeejaschocolate



Series: Jidaigeki: Historical AUs [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, But no actual gore at all, Food Sex, M/M, Nantaimori, Nudity, Orgasms, Other, PWP, Power Imbalance, Reference to gore, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeejaschocolate/pseuds/jeejaschocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(companion fic to “Haunted”) Kira gets more than he bargained for when a certain fantasy comes to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itadakimasu

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the nantaimori fantasy made into a reality! This is definitely...something. It was fucking fun as hell to write. (I also happen to love this silly little universe I made up here lol.) 
> 
> If you have not read the story this came from, "Haunted," that's totally fine. Just know that this is set in the Heian Period of Japanese history, which explains any reference to servants, castles, the Fujiwara family, etc. If you have read "Haunted," this takes place somewhere in the chapter six timeline, before things started going downhill for our heroes. I'm putting it in the Jidaigeki series to keep everything related all nice and together, but technically this would be like part 4.5 instead of 5 :). 
> 
> Basically, it's gratuitous porn for the sake of it, and because nantaimori needs to be more of a thing.
> 
> Notes on language:  
> nantaimori 男体盛り - body sushi with a male model, the Japanese art of eating sushi off of someone's naked body.  
> itadakimasu いただきます - Japanese phrase meaning “Let’s eat!” Said before digging into a meal.

Kira realized he probably should have thought this through a little more. In his head, it had all been flowery and picturesque, like the brush strokes on a scroll. Ethereal and erotic in equal measure.

Mostly because he had never actually expected this to happen. 

Gin practically tore the confession out of Kira, all things considered. He saw the way Kira looked at him during meals when Kira was supposed to be serving the Espada. He knew also that, deep down, Kira did have a bit of an exhibitionist streak (the warrior knew this from the way Kira got off so hard having sex in various, rather public, places around the castle). 

So, one day, while fucking Kira soft and slow from behind, propping the younger man up on his hands and knees, Gin just started talking.

“You like watchin’ me, huh?” Gin growled in Kira’s ear, canting his hips forward, dragging his dick along Kira’s sensitive inner walls. 

Already close to orgasm from nothing but Gin’s cock, Kira could only bite his lip and nod (not even really sure what Gin was talking about at first, in what context.)

“Hmmh.” Gin grunted a clipped version of his usual laugh, preoccupied with angling his dick just so inside his lover. “Yeah, I know you like watchin’ me eat. You just want me to eat you up, don’t you, Izuru-chan?” 

In truth, Kira had never told Gin about the sex dreams he’d enjoyed where Gin was a snake in the process of slowly devouring Kira’s body whole. In the beginning he had sworn to himself those were nightmares, but…he always woke up with a hard-on afterwards. 

“Unh…” Kira moaned, digging his fingernails into the grooves of the futon. 

“Oh, yeah.” Gin buried his hand in Kira’s hair and pulled, forcing Kira to meet his thrusts. He knew how much the blonde man loved it when he did this. Already he could see Kira’s eyes rolling back, really getting into it.

So Gin kept going. “I’d cover you in food and eat up every last piece, while you moaned and begged me to touch you.”

An image of Kira’s _nantaimori_ daydream, the one Kira preoccupied himself with on the regular now, burst to life behind the servant’s eyelids. He rocked his hips backwards to meet Gin’s thrusts as confirmation.

“And you want everyone else to have fun with you the same way, don’t you?” Gin drawled, picking up the pace of his thrusts.

At that, Kira’s eyes flew open. Was Gin actually suggesting he would…share him?

…And how he wanted that. The other Espada were horrifying on a regular basis, but unyielding, in every sense of the word. Kira could not deny how turned on he was sometimes by the thought of submitting to those rowdy men, letting them do as they pleased with him. Kira got off on the thought of being so helpless before them while they just took him apart piece by piece. 

“Hmh, fuck yeah you do,” Gin growled. Even as he said it, Gin fucked the blonde man harder, somewhat possessively. “But I’m the only one who gets to fuck you, Kira. You need to know that. This, right here—” 

Gin slammed into Kira’s sweet spot, making the younger man scream as his muscles contracted and prepared to climax…

“That belongs to me. No one else gets to enjoy this part of you. They can look at your sexy body, and they might be able to touch, but they’ll never know what it feels like to be buried this deep inside of you.”

Toes curling, heat pooling in his stomach, Kira braced himself. He knew he would come from the hot rush of words in his ear and Gin’s wonderful cock fucking him inside out, and he wanted it so badly….

“Yesss—”

Hissing in built up tension and release, Kira doubled over and came. He rode out each sensation of his peak, every shudder and overwhelming rush of feeling, on Gin’s impossibly long member. It was his favorite way to climax.

And after Gin came down from his own orgasm, they were ready to talk about it. They both knew Kira had come partly because of what Gin had said, the way he talked about sharing Kira in such a way. (And partly because Gin had done what he did best—shower the young man in devotion and pleasure, until Kira’s soul sang with sweetness.)

Smiling especially wide, Gin had promised Kira he would set it up.

Even hearing that, knowing in his heart what Gin was suggesting, Kira had not fully accepted this was going to happen until about two weeks later. That night, Gin cornered the servant before dinner, escorted him to a room adjacent to the east wing dining hall and held up a length of black silk. 

Quivering, Kira knew what this meant. 

“Guess you finally get what you wanted, _kirakira._ Now everyone can see how much you shine.”

At Gin’s behest, Kira undressed completely, there in that small staging room. He shielded his chest with both hands, on instinct, blushing and too nervous to be hard (or even excited, really). 

“Ah, _kawaisou_ ,” Gin cooed. “You look a little scared. Well, don’t worry, Kira-chan.” The warrior ran his hands up Kira’s bare chest, making him shiver. “I’ll make sure they play nice. If you want to stop, just say so, and it’s over. Okay?”

Kira nodded slightly. He trusted his man to protect him after all. It was not that he was worried about getting hurt at the hands of the Espada… He just could not believe he was going to do something so bold.

So…lewd.

Satisfied, Gin slipped the black silk over Kira’s eyes and tied it around the back of his head. Successfully blindfolded, Kira walked slowly as Gin led him through door and into the dining room.

Though it was impossible to seeing anything except hazy smudges behind the blindfold, Kira felt the bright light as he walked into it. This dining room was well-lit. His feet stumbled a little as he felt completely exposed—there were two people over to his right. Because of their silent demeanor, Kira realized they were servants as well. 

What they must think of him.

Gin guided Kira to lay down on a long wooden table. He clasped Gin’s hands, strangely encouraged by Gin’s typical chuckle, and shuddered as his naked ass made contact with the cold surface. It sent a shock through his system— _here he was, this was happening_ —but the wood felt fine along the rest of his skin.

Bare and prone, Gin walked around to Kira’s head (ironically, also at the head of the table). He gently massaged Kira’s temples and the blonde man began to relax.

The servants shuffled over with a clatter of dinner trays. Slowly, delicately, they began placing pieces of sushi along his body. The chilled _nori_ and rice felt cool on his flesh. But knowing there were pieces of fish inside those rolls…knowing that this was food ready to be eaten…Kira let out a long breath to steady himself. 

“You have no idea how good you look right now, Kira-chan,” Gin said, as the servants laid roll after roll of sushi onto his lover. “Good enough to eat.”

The warrior laughed. Kira felt a faint smile on his lips…he was glad Gin was here to add some levity. Otherwise this would have been too strange for words.

Now Kira’s entire torso was covered, shoulder to shoulder, in food. The ginger garnishes laid out in between each piece made the experience feel almost like wearing clothing. But each breath in and out sent the sushi quivering and Kira felt how precarious his position truly was.

The servants spread out more _maki._ Kira could feel some flat and cylindrical pieces that were meant to be as delicious as they were decorative, as well as some fried _inari_ rolls that sank into the skin on his forearms and shins. Those soft pouches were paired with some slabs of salmon presented on a hard bed of rice.

The most surprising addition came last. It seemed the servants had left a whole space on Kira’s lower stomach and abdomen—as well as his cock—completely uncovered. Kira wondered (and worried) about it, hoping they would not leave his most intimate parts exposed, at least. Finally, they lay down several long pieces of lettuce over the entire area. They spread the leaves around like the petals of a flower, the center of which was the spot precisely below his navel. 

Kira gasped when a servant neatly tucked his penis underneath one of the leaves. The wet crispness of that lettuce made him shiver, and he felt the reaction along every piece of sushi wherever they lay on top of him.

“You, ah…shouldn’t move around too much, Kira-chan,” Gin warned. “The whole thing might come apart. Hmm, guess that’s all part of this. You need to relax and keep as still as possible. Try meditatin’ or uh…something, I don’t know.” 

Of course Gin would not be much help in practicality. The warrior strolled around with ice in his blood, perpetually in a state of calm. But Kira was the opposite in a lot of ways. It was what made them work.

“Here, I’ll help.” 

So, Gin continued massaging Kira’s temples. The soft touch was nice, familiar, and naturally soothing. Kira sighed into the feel of Gin’s fingers and decided he would be alright with anything that happened tonight.

…if he even had a choice in that regard. Somehow, the feeling that he might not gave him his first thrill of excitement for the evening. 

The final touch: The servants plopped down a large, full-bodied lobster in the middle of the lettuce bed. The thing was heavy with stuffed ingredients (egg omelette, pickled white radish, rice with pieces of shrimp tossed throughout), and warm. Kira gasped—ridiculously afraid for a moment that the thing was still alive. Those sharp, claw-like legs seemed to dance on his skin from every slight movement. And the weight of the lobster’s meat-rich pinchers (so close to his dick) was just unnerving.

“Thanks for your sacrifice, lobster-kun,” Gin said flippantly. “You died so we could enjoy your delicious body, along with Kira-chan’s over here.” 

Being compared to the lobster was not a…great feeling, Kira supposed. But the words were hot coming from Gin’s mouth ( _yes, enjoy my delicious body, Gin-sama_ ). And Kira decided that he and the lobster were bonded in solidarity from then on, each going through the same ordeal. 

Except, Kira was sure it would be much more pleasurable for him than the lobster.

“One more thing.” 

Gin stood up, touching the side of Kira’s neck comfortingly. Chuckling softly, he drizzled some _unagi_ sauce all across Kira’s arms and chest. He supposed the sushi on those parts of him went well with the thick, sweet-savory tang of _unagi_ sauce. The liquid slid along Kira’s skin, settling onto the table in part where it ran off of him. The young man felt highly sensitized, nerves at attention. 

His whole body was literally stewing in juices and flavors, ready to be devoured.

“Perfect,” Gin decided. He crouched down and whispered, “I’m going to let them in now, _kirakira._ You’re going to love this.” 

Tingling in excitement, Kira nodded his head once. His resolution was as firm as he could get it, but he still didn’t trust himself enough to speak. 

“Hmm.” 

With that, Gin slid open the door to the dining room, opening the floodgates for all the Espada waiting to be fed. 

“About time, Ichimaru.” 

Yammy’s gruff voice was the first Kira heard from his position on the table. His body tensed as he realized he was now on fully display in front of the Espada— _Yammy, that man can see me!_ Several more pairs of feet filed into the room, ushering in a breeze as well.

Kira felt his cock stir for the first time. His breath caught in his throat.

Without waiting to be invited, the Espada took their places around the table. Yammy sat first—more than ready to eat. Kira knew their usual seating arrangement from the times he had served them…he thought he could feel their presence in each designated spot even without being able to see.

“Oh, yes, this is quite the amenable spread, Ichimaru-san,” Szayelaporro confirmed. “Very…eclectic. And enticing.”

Kira swore he could hear each syllable of that last word out of the most inquisitive Espada’s mouth. He imagine Szayel’s long tongue combined with a crazed, lascivious stare…he bit his lip in anticipation.

“Who said you could pour _unagi_ sauce all over him, Ichimaru?” Kira recognized Grimmjow’s disgruntled voice. “You could have just put it to the side, in a serving dish or somethin’. Or at least put on just a little bit…this kid’s practically drowning in the stuff…”

“Sorry, sorry, Grimmy-kun,” Gin said immediately. “I arranged the meal to my tastes, I guess.”

“No complaints here,” Starrk added. Kira heard the light clack of chopsticks. “I’m ready to dig in.”

“Same here.”

“Fuck yeah.”

“Let’s do it.” 

“Mmmmm…”

All the Espada murmuring (or bellowing, in some cases) their agreement, Kira heard a resounding snap as all the Espada took up their chopsticks and poised them above Kira’s naked, shimmering body. They called out, in unison:

_“Itadakimasu!!”_

At once, the Espada descended upon Kira’s body. Before he knew what was happening, Kira felt himself moaning as inches of his body were revealed. The sushi peeled off his body like tiny layers of clothing. 

Sounds of munching and chewing pervaded the dining room as the Espada enjoyed their meal.Arousal began to pool underneath the surface of Kira’s skin, as if he could feel those mouths somewhere on his body. They were eating everything that covered him, his body offering up food to give them sustenance and pleasure…

Kira’s cock twitched underneath the lettuce. 

He was, of course, hyper-aware of how the Espada might be looking at him. Could they hear his breath starting to speed up? Damn it all, could they see his cock hardening beneath the lobster spread?

He found himself torn, hoping that the Espada were oblivious to all of his tiny reactions and…

_Oh, yes, look at me…I’m right here!_

But this was reality, after all. He could hear and smell the Espada inches away from him, enjoying a sumptuous meal. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, blood pounding in his ears. This situation was so surreal, how could Kira ever compare this to anything else? He had never been naked in front of another person (save mutual bathing) besides Gin. Now all ten of the Espada were there, gazing down upon him.

…Did they find him attractive? Were they enjoying his display…?

“This dinner plate keeps wiggling.” Nnoitra’s high-pitched nasally voice made itself known. “Tell it to keep still, Ichi.”

Oh, right, Nnoitra. Kira had almost forgotten that ghoulish man was present. In this hyper-sensitive state, though, Kira found himself pining for the gaze from Nnoitra’s one good eye. He knew which chopsticks belonged to that man, could feel them prodding the skin on his ribcage experimentally. The pointed edges of those lacquered utensils felt like an extension of Nnoitra’s fingers, poking at him like he was quite literally a piece of meat. 

“The kid’s doin’ fine,” Grimmjow muttered around a mouth full of food. “I mean, what is this, his first time?”

“Oh, I’m sure of it,” Szayelaporro confirmed.

“Hmmmm…” From somewhere in the din, Kira could make out Gin’s chuckle. He hoped with all his might that Gin was getting off on this just as much as Kira himself.

“Stop hogging all the ginger, Ulquiorra!” Yammy roared, legitimately angry and seemingly indifferent to the way the food was being displayed. “You always do that, damn it!”

Ulquiorra sighed audibly, but said nothing in his own defense. Kira loved the way he could pinpoint the bare, feather-light touches of Ulquiorra’s chopsticks. They ghosted along his skin in the slightest of ways, rather like how Kira suspected the man himself would touch a lover…

He felt the green-eyed Espada take another helping of condiments and quivered involuntarily. Kira’s toes curled as he felt pulses of lust humming throughout his body. He thought that perhaps, if he concentrated hard enough, he could keep his body still enough and just allow his toes to move.

“Tsk.” Halibel snapped her chopsticks in disapproval. “I’m trying to eat the _nigiri_ down by his ankles, but he keeps wiggling his feet.” 

More light jabs to his side from Nnoitra. “Keep still, damn it!!”

“Easy, easy,” Gin cooed. He gripped Kira’s feet and held them still with one hand. With the other, he grabbed Nnoitra’s chopsticks and ripped them away from Kira’s defenseless body. “No reason to get riled up here, Gilga-san.” 

Nnoitra grumbled at the mocking way Gin addressed him. He snatched back his chopsticks and shoved more sushi in his mouth. 

By now, Kira could feel how most of the sushi on his body had been slowly claimed. His chest, left leg, and right arm were completely bare, with smudges of _unagi_ sauce and goosebumps the only things left in their wake. Kira loved when someone would take advantage of the extra sauce and rub some sushi around in it for dipping…each time felt like a tender caress. 

It was easy to forget, prone and helpless, the subject of a meal, that Kira was not being loved in the strictest sense. Being eaten piece by piece was in a way the most sincerest form of appreciation. Every touch from those chopsticks, though cold and perfunctory in some parts, reminded him of exactly how many people were there appreciating his body. 

Their eyes, seeing this scandalous display of his. Their mouths, salivating and digesting him…hungry for more, for whatever was left of him…

“This _ahi_ is a little too spicy for my tastes,” Barragan offered. He laid down his chopsticks in defeat.

Kira remembered the old man and thought for a moment. Perhaps not all of them desired him? Were some just there for the food? 

That was…in a way, also erotic. He was merely a large dinner plate for those Espada. A tool. And why, in all hell, did it feel so good to be used like that?

Once again, Kira felt himself burning up with arousal. He found himself wishing some (maybe even just one!) of those chopsticks might accidentally brush his cock on their way to collect some sushi from his inner thighs… The clacking of lacquered wood so near his trembling desire was nothing short of teasing now.

As he began to harden, Kira felt his cock slowly lift the lettuce bed on its rise, tilting the lobster forward toward his navel as a result. Each leaf of lettuce began to part as it gave way under the impending breach from Kira’s length…

“Ah, an erection,” Starrk said warmly, as if such a thing were a long time friend returning after many years away.

The other Espada hummed in acknowledgement. Kira distinctly heard Gin’s chuckle in the mix. So, they had seen him now. They knew he was getting off on this.

A rush of adrenaline mixed with shame and arousal ran through him. The ultimate exhibitionist’s high. Kira’s head tilted back as he allowed himself a long sigh that turned into a moan. The young servant was already light-headed with pleasure, losing his inhibitions by the second.

“A willing specimen,” Szayelaporro purred. “Now that’s a rare sight.”

Grimmjow grunted a dry laugh. “Yeah for you.” 

“Look at him, writhing here.” Starrk sounded almost breathless with wonderment. “This has been a fantasy of yours, hasn’t it, Kira-san?”

Kira bit his lip, fighting the urge to say yes. It seemed Gin had trained him well in that department, agreeing to the dirty things he enjoyed. Now he needed to remain silent, for the sake of the _nantaimori_ art and for his own dignity.

“Hmm, but what can one deduce about Kira-san’s obvious sexual excitement from having food eaten off his body?” Szayelaporro wondered aloud. “Does Kira-san wish for us to cut him up into little pieces and eat him bit by bit? Should we use his blood as sake and his offals as tasty little appetizers?”

Such a gruesome description actually made Kira shudder.

“Fuck, no,” Grimmjow complained. “He just gets off on other people looking at him when he’s bare-assed. Lots of guys are like that.”

“Yes, it’s true.”

“Can’t say I disagree.”

“So I’ve heard.”

Most of the Espada murmured in agreement, while Szayelaporro clicked his teeth in disappointment (ostensibly for not being able to actually cannibalize the servant). 

Without warning, Nnoitra lifted the lettuce up a fraction, peeking underneath for a glimpse at Kira’s cock. The servant gasped as the one-eyed man chuckled whole-heartedly. 

“There’s a nice prick,” Nnoitra sang. “Where the hell have you been hiding this thing, you idiot?”

“Hmmmm…” Gin made himself known loudly for a moment. The Espada ceased their chuckling at once.

“Yes, best to wait for his lordship.” Ulquiorra spoke his first words. “He will, after all, be arriving shortly.”

Just then, Kira realized that for everything on his body that had been devoured, the stuffed lobster on his stomach had not been touched in the slightest. The omelette and rice were already cool, sitting idly against his abdomen. Kira wondered what they were saving it for…even though he supposed he already knew…

The door slid open as if on cue. Tosen Kaname cleared his throat and ambled into the room. There was another presence with him. Kira heard and felt the confident stride of a well-adjusted man, an aura of regality and a sheer sense of purpose. With the incoming breeze came a silence as all the Espada bowed or nodded in respect. 

“My, what a delightful spread,” said Aizen Sousuke. He took his seat at the head of the table.

Feeling the lord’s presence, Kira sighed in relief. The rising temperature of the room seemed to have cooled as soon as Aizen walked in. Now that he was sitting right up against the top of Kira’s head, the servant felt like his offering was finally complete. He had given himself to the lord of the castle now, a man anyone in their right minds would desire from looks and demeanor alone. Now that Aizen was finally the rightful patriarch of the Fujiwara family, Kira felt like he should give everything to this man—everything his body had to give. It was only right for the clan head to demand everything of his subjects, after all.

He yearned for the slightest touch from Aizen. A vague acknowledgement of Kira’s own presence…

Kira rolled his body closer to Aizen, arching up his shoulders so that he could be nearer to the lord. He heard a hushed reaction from the rest of the Espada at such a wanton display (practically begging for attention at this point), but Kira hardly even cared.

He wanted Gin to fuck him senseless while Aizen just…petted his head, perhaps. Or for Gin to bring Kira to orgasm with nothing other than his skilled fingers, and for Aizen to see him come, helplessly—Kira groaned as the desire to have that happen hit him like a punch to the stomach. It hurt to want something so badly, when he was already in such close proximity to the man.

“Well, my apologies for keeping you all waiting,” Aizen began. “Matters of the estate keep me far too busy these days, I’m afraid.”

“Let us pray for many more such days, Aizen _-heika_!” Barragan lifted his sake cup in a toast.

“Here, here!” 

The Espada drank a toast to that. Kira imagined their throats working around the liquid as they drank. His head rolled to one side. He was beginning to go into dangerously aroused territory—a thing he knew only from his time spent with Gin. At this point Kira needed to be touched, or else he might come on his own from just the barest glance to his cock. Gin had successfully made him this sensitized before, but the combination of being on display and devoured, especially now in front of Aizen…Kira felt that this was the worst of such a feeling.

He shifted around on the table, wiggling back and forth a fraction. Fuck, the lettuce on his cock was getting him off…

“As it seems we are all more than adequately prepared,” Aizen continued (the Espada chuckled in response; a few of the gruffer ones also grunted in their own sympathetic arousal at the sight of Kira so desperate). “Let us enjoy theclimax of our dinner, shall we?” 

Kira heard Aizen pick up a knife with an echoing swish of metal. He froze on instinct, well aware that Aizen was literally raising a knife above his bare, defenseless body. The idea crossed his mind (so naturally that he would wonder about it later) of Aizen simply dropping his hand and stabbing Kira in the stomach. He saw Aizen twisting the knife around his intestines like one would for a stuck pig (or a man committing _seppuku_ ), killing him in one final climax—the ultimate offering of his flesh.

And so, underneath the insurmountable desire rose a wave of terror. 

But all at once it was over, as Aizen passed over the exposed parts of Kira’s body and stabbed the lobster instead. He split the crustacean down the spine, breaking it open around the seam in the middle of its back. The meat and stuffing spilled out onto the lettuce and the Espada audibly smacked their lips, primed with hunger.

“We are graced with abundance,” Aizen commented. “In so many ways. Well then, _itadakimasu_.”

From his lips, it sounded like a benediction.

The Espada replied with a renewed chant of the same phrase, and they all dug into the lobster with such force…Kira could feel the shell of the lobster pressing against the tip of his cock where it rested against this stomach. He could not help but tilt his hips upward, increasing the friction. Soon he found himself grinding against the chopsticks and against the weight of the Espada’s hands as they ate off him—

“ _Kawaisou_ ,” Gin called out softly. “It looks like _kirakira_ really wants to cum.”

“Oh, yeah, he wants it real bad.”

“This one is so shameless.”

“Well, let’s finish eating, first…”

Opinions rang out among the Espada. In the end, they waited for Aizen’s cue to stop. After most of the lobster had been eaten, Aizen held up his hand for the warriors to desist. They dropped their chopsticks in near unison.

“Is that so, Izuru?” Aizen asked, speaking in a rumbling kind of whisper that made Kira’s hair stand on end. “Are you aching for release?”

“Yuh…” Kira’s mouth barely worked from how little he had used it this whole time. “…yes…”

“Ah, very well,” the lord murmured, as if appraising the price of some antique finery. “Let’s see what we can do."

Aizen collected the lettuce and scooped up the lobster in a neat fold. He set all these things aside, picking off any stray bits of roughage that stuck to Kira’s belly. Now the servant was completely naked, his arousal bare for all to see. Anxious, burning in the mix of tension and need, Kira writhed again. 

The Espada sang out their praise of Kira’s bare form, each comment more lewd than the one before it. But somehow their obscene words only made Kira want them more. He wished anyone would touch him now—

Of course, Aizen made the last comment.

“When I look upon the real you, Izuru, I can only think of pink sakura petals and the pale blush of an oncoming spring.” He paused. “So innocent, but so urgent…”

It sounded like Aizen was literally writing poetry about his dick. At that, Kira could not help feeling a stir of manly pride. Now he knew Aizen liked to look at him in that way. Also, his whole body reddened to a fine crimson at the words themselves. They were so innocuous out of context, but here…they were by far the dirtiest things Kira had ever heard in his life.

Aizen sat back on his heels. His hand came up and rested on the side of Kira’s face. It was barely a touch at all, just a gentle brushing of Aizen’s fingers to the untouched skin on Kira’s face, but the servant reveled in it all the same. He bent his head, pushing his face into Aizen’s hand. The lord obliged and stroked Kira’s forehead with one thumb.

“Gin,” Aizen called. “You can go ahead. As per the arrangement.”

What arrangement…? Kira thought, his mind barely functioning in the haze of need. 

“Don’t mind if I do!” Gin cheered, sounding unusually bright. His voice was also thick, as if he had been holding himself back for some time. 

Kira felt a shadow pass over his lap and he moaned at the implication. He knew it was Gin, coming down to touch him at last. He could feel Gin’s hands parting his thighs, spreading him open. Gin’s head, settling in between his legs. 

“Finally, I can get a real taste of you, Kira-chan,” Gin grumbled. Kira could feel his breath against his cock, it made him moan, nodding furiously in agreement with whatever Gin wanted.

And so, Gin licked a long stripe up the underside of Kira’s cock. His tongue was familiar, but so very glorious—it was a feeling Kira never managed to get used to.Such a long, skilled tongue, pressing against the his burning, throbbing skin in just the right ways… 

Gin lapped at Kira’s cock a few times, playing at the base for a few teasing moments, before rising up again to tease the head. He flicked Kira’s member back and forth, covering every inch of it with his tongue at one point or another. Of course, the warrior never quite took it fully in his mouth (as Gin never did), but Kira was quickly overwhelmed regardless. This was the first direct contact his cock had received all night—after being so painfully aroused for so long. 

And yes, knowing it was Gin touching him, licking his most private place, made him feel better. Gin knew exactly what Kira liked, he was gentle with him—and he looked downright filthy doing it. Even though Kira could not see, it was just that much more amazing to know the other Espada were witnessing the sight for themselves.

“Ahh ahh…” Kira moaned as Gin took his time, perusing his aching cock with his tongue. “Y-ye…sss…”

The servant pressed his face hard against Aizen’s hand, loving every second of contact with the lord. Aizen let him, stroking Kira’s face calmly in return. He could smell Aizen from here—a musky, spiced scent that went right Kira’s core. He thrashed from side to side, moaning, gripping the edge of the table as he lost himself to pleasure.

Just like that, Kira climaxed, breaking out into a harsh scream at beginning before descending into whimpers and sobs with each harsh wave of glorious release. Gin did not cover his cock as he ejaculated, but instead let his tongue ride Kira through it, unflinchingly. So Kira sprayed his own body with semen, drops and thick ropes flying across his torso and even landing as far as his own lips. The servant shivered as he felt his cum settling on his skin in truly overwhelming amounts.

Gin licked up all the cum on Kira’s cock and smacked his lips in enjoyment. “Ah,” he said in satisfaction. “Best part of dinner is the dessert.” 

“Indeed,” Aizen chimed in. To Kira’s amazement, the lord reached down and swiped one finger through the pool of cum around Kira’s waist. The young man spasmed involuntarily at such a direct touch (on such a surely shameful part of his body). 

But Aizen paid no mind and instead brought the finger to his mouth, sampling Kira’s spend for himself. 

“Mm,” Aizen commented, licking his finger clean and promptly going back for more. He used two fingers this time to gather some of the fluid. “Yes, it does cleanse the palate.”

Kira heard the rest of the Espada pick up their chopsticks in anticipation.

“Would the rest of you like a taste?” Aizen asked, a clear invitation.

“Yes, sir.”

Without waiting, the Espada dragged their chopsticks across all the cum stains on Kira’s body. Some were gentler than others, but each touch bore the human weight of another person, descending upon Kira with hunger. They all sampled his release, licking up every last drop with their chopsticks and fingers. Nnoitra  and Szayel even brought their faces down to Kira’s body, lapping up what remained on the servant’s ribs. Their tongues were more exquisite than Kira imagined.

“Delicious.”

“So sweet.”

“A perfect end to a meal.”

Needless to say, the Espada enjoyed Kira to the fullest extent.

Thoroughly spent and starting to feel the immense weight of shame around what he had just done, Kira mumbled a few meaningless sounds. He wanted to compose a sentence, to ask to be given the opportunity to leave, but he could not break his self-imposed silence willingly. It would be like admitting this had all happened.

But Gin, naturally, sensed Kira’s desire all the same. 

“Well,” the silver-haired warrior began. “We better let the servants clean up before it gets on to dog hour. You know how superstitious it is around here.”

“Ugh, that ghost shit again?” Yammy grumbled. “Give me a damn break. I’d like to meet a ghost that’s got anything to say with my arm reaching down its throat, pulling out its guts.”

“Well, the assumption is that ghosts are incorporeal,” Szayel explained.

“Doesn’t mean they can’t be punched.” 

Still, the Espada stood up and took their leave one by one. Aizen went out with them. He gave Kira’s face one last stroke as he did, leaving the servant with a lingering touch to remember him by. 

And certainly, Kira would remember this.

Once they were gone, Gin helped Kira to stand and led him back into the waiting room. He wiped Kira down with a warm towel, clearing away any remnants of food or semen that remained. Then, he wrapped his lover in a _yukata_ and undid the blindfold, sending the silk fluttering to the floor.

Blinking in the dim light, regaining his eyesight for the first time all evening, Kira held onto Gin’s shoulders in hesitation. He wasn’t sure how to feel now that the blindfold was off and reality had resettled. Why on earth had he allowed that to just happen, allowed himself to be so utterly whorish and wanton, in front of the Esada of all people? In front of Lord Aizen-sama...?

“Hmm,” Gin chuckled happily. He held onto Kira’s shoulders and kissed his lover on the cheek. “Looks like you got what you wanted, Kira-bou. That makes me happy.”

It was the first time in memory Kira could remember Gin saying he felt “happy.” The thought brought light into Kira’s heart—he could tell himself later, then, that he had done all this to make Gin happy. (Even though…they both knew that wasn’t true.) Besides, it helped that he had been blindfolded the whole time. Now he could always pretend like none of this had ever really happened, not in the sighted world anyway. And he did not have to look strangely at the Espada because he did not have to remember what they actually looked like eating sushi off his body.

Kira smiled back at Gin softly.

“I’m glad you’re happy, Gin-sama,” Kira replied, pressing their foreheads together. “I am truly glad.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So delicious. It actually made me hungry describing some of the food in the beginning. (Inari rolls are the best, I'm just saying.)
> 
> Happy June, everyone! The next update of "Haunted" is just around the corner!


End file.
